narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Makoto Takahashi
History When Makoto was four years old, his parents– both were ninjas – went out to war. Two months later he found out that they were killed by ninja from the Village of Dragons. The murder of his parents gave Makoto his life's mission, the destruction of the Village of Dragons. One year later, a man appeared at Makoto's house, offering to adopt him and subsequently train him in ninjutsu. This man then told Makoto that the Village of Dragons had caused a large part of the time period's military conflict, encouraging him to follow his life's goal as a form of revenge. As Makoto grew older, he used the man's words to train so that he can destroy the village with his squad. After Makoto was promoted to Chunin at age fourteen, he attempted to destroy historic sections of the Village of Dragons, but failed due to security measures put in place to protect the landmarks. Since then, Makoto trained harder each day sometimes to the point of hospitalization. At some one point in his ninja career, he completed an A-rank mission during which he had to kill a group of bandits plotting to assassinate a village leader. When there was a confrontation, Makoto used his smoke release jutsus to kill the bandits, learning they were ninjas from the Village of Dragons. This prompted Makoto to return to his old trainer and begin traning at jonin level. It was at this point that he learned his trainer's name: Masashi Takaki. Makoto rarley uses his fire style jutsus, he mostely uses his smoke then his wind. Masashi told Makoto about his friendship with his father and how he knows how smoking will help his techniques grow stronger. Appearance Makoto has jet-black hair but sometimes dyes it a dark-light purple. He wears a black shirt and a black Jacket with blue jeans. He wears black gloves and blue foot wear. He carries his sword on his back on all time. He has purple eyes and he's very strong but he doesn't show it in his appearence. Personality Makoto is calm most of the time but can be serious when he needs to be. When he gets angry, his eyes widen and his teeth start to show, showing that he will kill you if you start to joke around with him. He only gets mad when someone talks about his parents death or about the Village of Dragons. Smoke Release Makoto's smoke release jutsu use fire and air attributes to blind the foe. These jutsus can also kill the opponent if they enhale too much of the smoke. If there is a fire near by he can use that smoke to strengthen his. When he gets angry the smoke turns pure black and it thickens, when hes not mad its white-grey-black not so thick but not so thin just in the middle. Makoto is able to put poison in his smoke making them even more deadly. The smoke comes from his mouth so he'll hav bad breath after using these jutsus. Smoking helps strengthen th jutsus since its building up smoke inside his body and letting out more, making smoking healthy. Chakara Natures Makoto can use wind and fire release jutsus along with smoke release, thanks to his kekkei genkai. Mission History D-33 C-14 B-2 A-1 S-0 Quotes "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT MY MOM OR DAD!!" "I will avenge my parents even if I have to do it myself." "I will destroy the Village of Dragons." Category:Naruto2 Category:Male Category:Ninja